Shugo Chara: Arco Final
by Kanade Hinamori
Summary: Ikuto regresa después de dos años a Tokyo, pero dos singulares personajes lo acompañan. ¡El final se acerca! Y, además de estos dos personajes viene otro por parte de Amu, ¡¿un amigo de la infancia! ¡Quien sabe! ¡Lean y descubran!


Era un día normal como cualquier otro, aburrido, sin embargo esa era una hora de felicidad, ya que a miles de adolescentes se les permitía salir temporalmente de una cárcel en la que los encerraban más de 6 horas diarias, (Incluso más), cárcel conocida por la mayoría de los adultos como escuela.

Pero, como cualquier historia de Shugo Chara esto no se basa en la escuela, o planes para el fin de semana, si no que se trataba de las aventuras de una "Pequeña" pelirrosada, y por su puesto, en su vida amorosa, "¿Ikuto o Tadase?" era algo que a muchas chicas volvía locas, en especial a las fans del Amuto, quienes se morían por aquel pelinegro.

Volviendo al tema de la Pelirrosada, esta se encontraba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a tiempo a su antigua escuela primaria. Y la razón de esto no era solo que se reuniría con todos sus amigos en el Jardín Real, si no que también volvería a verlo, después de dos años Ikuto volvería, "¿Que le diría?" " ¿Seguirá con Yoru?" Eran los vagos pensamientos que le llenaban la cabeza, y distrayéndose con eso, llego al Jardín Real.

-¡Amu-chii! ¡Pensábamos que llegarías Tarde!

-Amu-chan corrió con todas sus fuerzas-desu.

-Pero...¿llegue a tiempo no?

-Justo a tiempo Hinamori.-Exclamó el ex Jack.-Pero no me has ganado.

-¡Ella no utilizo el Chara Change!-Defendió Ran.

-¡Ni yo!

-¡¿Como se supone que eres tan rápido?!

-No subestimes al ex Jack.-Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa que le recordaba a Amu su derrota.- ¿Y bien? ¿Hay noticias de Ikuto, Utau?

-Dice que en menos de cinco minutos está aquí.

-Conociendo a Ikuto-nii-san son menos de dos minutos.

-¡Amu-chii debes estar nerviosa!

-¿Por que estarlo?.- Dijo con Vergüenza camuflada con arrogancia.- No veo el porque.

* * *

><p>-¡Ikuto Bájame!<p>

-No.

-¡Vamos! ¡Es lo mas normal del mundo que este nerviosa! ¡Han pasado muchos años, apenas me acuerdo de sus rostros!

-No me importa. Además ya es demasiado tarde.

-Que..?

-Ya nos vieron.- Y en ese momento una sonrisa triunfante pasaba por su rostro. Eso no se iba a quedar así.-

La chica (Por que lo era) Se quedo perpleja, y de un segundo a otro reacciono. ¿Que pensarían cuando la vieran así? Sobretodo aquella chica de la que le contó Ikuto...

-¡Ikuto Bájame Ahora!.- Pidió, lo que menos quería eran malentendidos.

-Bueno...- Accedió. Ya la habían visto, no tenía escapatoria alguna.

-¡Ikuto!.- Se abalanzo cierta chica contra el recién llegado, a lo que el por supuesto, esquivo.

Suspiro. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, lo cual agradeció desde lo más profundo...

-¿Ikuto-nii-san, quién es esta persona?

Maldición.

-Ah... ella...

Iba a matarlo, no sabía como, pero iba matarlo.

Y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase ella se quito la capucha que traía puesta.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante aquella chica, y cada quién tenía pensamientos diferentes, claro. Pero a dos rubios se les aceleró el corazón al verla.

-Ka...

-¡Kai!.-La abrazó.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Con Ikuto?.-Dijo una muy sorprendida Utau.

-Bueno, es una larga historia.

-Si, pero antes deberías ocuparte de algo.- Ikuto llamo la atención.- Tu hermana, ¿No se habrá perdido?

-Mier...-Se tapo la boca antes de decir una grosería, y se levantó.- ¡Voy a buscarla!

-¡Eres una horrible hermana mayor!

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti!.- Ikuto lanzó una risilla.

-No recuerdo que tuviera hermana.- Dijo por fin Tadase.

Era verdad, y eso a Tadase le hizo sospechar algo. Algo que le sorprendió bastante de por si-

-¿Su hermana es la nueva Jocker?

-¡¿Que?!.- Exclamaron los presentes.

-Si.

-Y por eso la trajiste contigo.

-Exacto. Al rato descubrí que su hermana era Kai. Y... bueno de alguna forma terminamos viajando los tres juntos. Pensé que también les agradaría verla.

Ninguno aparte de Utau, Tadase e Ikuto entendían mucho, pero estaban seguros de que se los explicarían, siendo su hermana la Jocker debían hacerlo.

-Ella era una amiga que jugaba con nosotros cuando pequeños.- Susurró Utau a Kuukai.

Pero en un principio su inesperada confianza no era lo que sorprendía a todos.

-Así que me dejaron venir a Japón con la condición de que hiciéramos un concierto en conjunto.-Finalizó de explicar Kai.

Ella era una cantante mundialmente conocida quién estaba llegando ya a la altura de Utau, también explico que ella solía jugar con Tadase, Utau e Ikuto cuando pequeños, como se encontró con Ikuto en Estados Unidos, y finalmente que no podía dejar que su hermana viajara al otro lado del mundo fuera con quién fuera.

-¡Nee-chan, nii-chan!

-¿Que sucede Yumiko?

-Pues... yo... ¿don...¿donde hay un baño?

Ambos pelinegros quedaron en blanco, ninguno sabía donde había un baño cerca, y a decir verdad los tres necesitaban ir.

-Pues...

-Están los baños de la escuela.- Dijo Utau, pero lamentablemente como yo no vine a esta primaria no se donde están. Amu, ¿Porque no los llevas?

-Y..Yo.- Kai no pudo ocultar su emoción.- Bue...no...

-Entonces... Hinamori-san, Ikuto, ¿porque no caminan adelante?, yo voy aquí con Yumi-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Nee, nee! Supongo que querrán matarme por no subir capítulo de "Con Catorce, ¡¿Y niñero?!" Pero es que el primer lemon siempre cuesta! U3U (Si habrá lemon e,e) Sin embargo dudo mucho que en este fic escriba algo así, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe, ¿verdad?<strong>

**Pero como recompensa de demorarme con el capítulo empece un nuevo fic como verán, y para que se calmen, no A Kai no le gusta Ikuto, pero bue... ya verán como es ella y su historia, y Yumiko... Debo decirles que fue un personaje de ultimo minuto pero... ¡La imagino tan linda! Igual a la hermana, cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y ojos azules zafiro los cuales heredo de su aún desconocido padre, y sin más demora, Kanade se va! Yaa-nee!**


End file.
